Office furniture, such as storage cabinets that have doors, drawers, or combinations of both, have historically been made of sheet metal or wood. However, the majority of cabinets made today are of sheet metal because they are less expensive than wooden cabinets and wooden cabinets are heavier and more difficult to move. Metal cabinets also afford better fire protection for documents stored in them.
Typically, handles used for opening the doors or drawers of storage cabinets are frequently recessed. There are many reasons for this, two of the more obvious being: to avoid handles which protrude to prevent their being broken off while moving the cabinet and also to prevent people from injuring themselves if they brush against a projecting handle.
Contrary to the safety value of recessed handles, they are generally not very attractive. Thus, there exists a need for more aesthetic storage cabinets which retain the utility of recessed handles and provide the quality of a metal cabinet for securing documents.